wost nigthmare the begining and end
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn have been married for ten years and have 3 kids: Hannah 14, JJ 4 and Isabelle 1. When Sydney and Vaughn notice something is wrong with their oldest child. They discover their worst nightmare has turned out to be true…
1. truth be told

**THE BEGINING ANDTHE END**

**Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn have been married for ten years and have 3 kids: Hannah (14), JJ (4) and Isabelle (1)****. When Sydney and Vaughn notice something is wrong with their oldest child. They discover their worst nightmare has turned out to be true…**

It was early morning when the Vaughn family woke up, there were abruptly awaken by Isabelle's loud cries. Sydney walked to the baby's room and picked her up. When she got to the kitchen she found Hannah sitting on the counter next to the window.

**Sydney:**hey, how long have you been up kid?

**Hannah:** since five o'clock. Why?

When Michael and JJ got to where the girls were, he looked at his oldest daughter and with a paused movement he walked up to her.

**Michael**: are you ok sweetie? Is something wrong?

Sydney put Isabelle inside her high chair and placed herself next to Michael

**Sydney**you can talk to us you know sweetie...

Syd tried to look into her daughter's eyes but she was interrupted by JJ who started asking for breakfast. While Sydney was giving the little ones some cereal, Michael asked Hannah to follow him to the living room.

Her father sat on the couch and Hannah did the same, she was worried about what her dad might said, because of the way he always wanted her and the rest of the family safe.

**Michael: **so…you couldn't sleep huh?

She nodded slowly ignoring her father's gaze and looking down at her sleepers

**Michael:** are you going to tell me what's wrong?

Her father asked with authority in his voice.

**Hannah:** someone walked up to me the other day at lunch time

Hanna's confession had made Michael to freeze. Was someone following his kids at school? Was it Sark or maybe Sloane?

**Michael: **how did he look like?

**Hannah:** (gulps) he was wearing a black suit, like the one's you usually wear

Michael looked at his daughter. They were so much alike, same eyes (green), same brown dirty sand hair and same smile with dimples, and her personality was almost identical.

Michael put his hands on his head and smiled in a certain relief

**Michael:** what else can you tell me about this guy?

**Hannah:** he was a black man

**Sydney:** come on you guys! Breakfast is ready!

Hannah walked to the kitchen and sat next to JJ, after a quick smile from his wife Michael took his place too.

After breakfast Sydney went to get JJ and Isabelle dressed to go to the park, and Hannah and Vaughn were left alone again

**Michael: **your mom asked me what had happened

Michael admitted locking his eyes with hers

**Hannah:** what did you tell her?

**Michael:** the truth

**Hannah:** right…

Vaughn was looking at the empty kitchen when he heard Sydney screaming, he and Hannah hurried upstairs to see what was going on

When they got to JJ's room they saw Sydney frozen by a big black spider

Vaughn chuckled and pulled Syd away from the window

**Hannah: **relax mom, is just a spider

**Michael: **yeah hun, it's just a bug

Sydney looked at them annoyed and they froze. They didn't like to see her mad in anyway because if she did, that was it. They were dead

After they got back from the park, Hannah asked if she could use her computer for a while, her father granted her permission and with that she hurried to her room and locked the door, she sat in front of the screen and found Marshall and… shocking! Her grandfather online!

Marshal was the fist one to say hi.

**Merlin003: **Hey! What's up little one?

**Girlscout22: **I'm dying here Marshall, what can I do?!!

**Merlin003:** do your parents know?

**Girlscout22**: yeah they do

**Raptor34: **that can be a problem

**Girlscout22**: hey grandpa!

**Merlin003**: hello Mr. Bristow

**Raptor34:** what did they say? What did Vaughn say?

**Girlscout22: **well that's the problem he didn't say a thing, I mean I have enough with the fact that I know what they used to do for a living and then this!

**Raptor34:** what are you going to do?

**Girlscout22:** I don't know

**Raptor34:** whatever you do this is your decision, not theirs. Is that understood?

**Girlscout22**: yes sir

**Raptor34**: good. I'll contact you later. Goodbye

**Girscout22:** sure, later grandpa

**Merlin003:** uf! He's gone!

**Girscout22:** why are you so afraid of him?

**Merlin003:** probably cause, he is intimidating

**Girlscout22**: right, he is Jack Bristow

**Merlin0003:** exactly, well I better go. I think Carrie and Mitch are back

**Girscout22:** okay I'll keep you posted, bye

**Merlin003**: later kid

After Marshall was gone, there was no propose to stay online, so she turned off the laptop and jumped to her bed. What was she supposed to do? Lie to her mom and dad? Say that she didn't want to be a spy and ignore everything that she was?

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone:

**Hannah:** hello?

**Voice:** is this Hannah Bristow Vaughn?

**Hannah:** yes it is, who are you?

**Voice:** I can't tell you that. But I do need to meet you…let me think… Griffin Park in half an hour next to the ice cream car

**Hannah:** what! This is crazy I can't just sneak out to see a stranger

**Voice:** If you have what it takes to be a spy, you will.

**Hannah**: umm I…

The voice hanged up. Hannah was sweating, and her heart was beating faster and faster within seconds

What was she supposed to do? Escape home to meet this strange man? And how did he know that she had spy blood?

She opened the room's door and crawled down the stairs, she found her whole family in front of the TV watching a hockey game. She went back to her room and locked the door, they were all distracted, this was a perfect time to climb down the window and ride to the park. She looked in her closet for her rappelling rope and tied it to one side of the bed. She then slipped down the window to meet the ground, grabbed her bike and hurried to the park.

When she reached the ice cream car, her hands were sweating and her whole body hurt. She found a man with a suit sitting next to where she was, she sat on the other side of the bench and tried to make ice contact with the stranger

**Man:** I know you'd come, you are just like them

**Hannah:** who are them?

**Man:** your parents, agents Vaughn and Bristow

Hannah's heart froze, how could this man talk about her parents as agents

**Man:** I still remember when they went to their fist mission together; it was September 4, 1994.

**Hannah:** that was after I was born!

**Man:** yes, your mother got pregnant at training camp

**Hannah:** but how?

**Man:** well your parents fell for each other the moment they met which was at the beginning of the 90's, specifically 1992.

**Hannah:** and a year after that I was born

Man: yes, your parents broke every rule the could back then

**Hannah**: like dating. Right?

Man: and having a baby, that's even worse

**Hannah:** I see…

**Man:** but you were like everybody's baby at the camp. Until your parents finished their training and went to field

Hannah was shocked by the information she was receiving, her parents, irresponsible, love birds? Wow! She knew her parents were made for each other but she'd never imagine them, breaking the rules for her.

**Hannah: **so you know my mom and dad very well, sir?

**Man:** I could say that, yeah. Why?

**Hannah:** I was just asking

**Man:** well, I better give you my name before we get to formalities. I'm Director Kendall.

**Hannah:** nice to meet you sir

**Kendall:** pleasure is mine; it's nice to see you have your mother's curiosity and your father's determination to go after what you want

**Hannah:** you seriously think I could be an agent?

**Kendall**: of course you can, if that's what you want

**Hannah:** but I thought minors couldn't be field agents

**Kendall:** some are, but in your case you have, I think what it takes to be as good as any adult

**Hannah:** I'm not sure I can do it

**Kendall:** okay, take that as your fist assignment

**Hannah:** think whether I can or not?

**Kendall:** that, and telling your parents about your decision

**Hannah: **I sure will sir

**Kendall:** well, you better go home before they notice you are gone

When she got home, she saw Jack's car parked in the driveway. She climbed back inside. Just to find her parents and grandfather waiting for her

**Jack: **hello Hannah

**Michael: **could you explain yourself please?

**Hannah**: I went to see director Kendall

**Sydney:** what? You mean our director?

**Michael:** how long have you known?

**Hannah:** almost 2 years

Sydney sat on the bed with her eye balls red and hands shaking

Michael looked at Jack with rage

**Michael:** did you know?

**Jack:** yes, I was the fist person to find out what she knew

**Michael**oh god

**Hannah:** guys I'm sorry. Really

**Sydney:** I thought we were best friends, I thought we could talk about everything

**Michael:** Jack, could we talk to our daughter alone, please?

**Jack: **of course

Jack got out of the room and the three of them were left alone

**Sydney**: what did you talk about?

**Hannah**: about you guys, and how you broke every rule you could for me and your love

**Michael:** what did he tell you about the agency?

**Hannah:** not much, he told I'd be a great agent like you guys

**Sydney**: Vaughn, this can't be happening

**Hannah:** you haven't called him Vaughn in years

**Michael:** so what are you going to do?

**Hannah:** I don't know yet

**Sydney:** did he give you an assignment?

**Hannah:** just think about this whole thing and telling you guys

Michael and Sydney looked at each other. Their worse nightmare had become true, their daughter was thinking about becoming an agent…

**So what do you think guys should I continue??? Please review!!**


	2. just not talking!

**THE BEGINING AND**** THE END**

**Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn have been married for ten years and have 3 kids: Hannah (14), JJ (4) and Isabelle (1)****. When Sydney and Vaughn notice something is wrong with their oldest child. They discover their worst nightmare has turned out to be true…**

Chapter 2:

It had been 2 months ever since Hannah had decided to become an agent, something her parents didn't approve and made her friends distant

She sat in the living room's couch staring at the now turned off TV, the house was silent and the only thing heard was Donovan's loud barks in the backyard

Suddenly her cell phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey kid it's me, we'll be home in about an hour. Is everything okay there?" she heard Vaughn's voice say

"Sure dad you guys have fun. Uncle Weiss is upstairs with JJ and Isabelle is sleeping, so you and mom don't have to worry about anything" she said as she looked down at the floor

"Okay, I only hope Eric doesn't burn the house down" Michael said mockingly

"So… I better go or your mother will kill me" and with that he hanged up the phone leaving Hannah silent again

She went up the stairs to check on her baby sister who apparently had been sleeping peacefully all night. She opened the door and quietly went inside "hey" she whispered when she reached Isabelle's crib, she smiled and went outside

Next she went to check on her uncle and JJ "hey guys" she said opening the bedroom's door

"Hey there whirlwind" Weiss said with a smile and JJ just yawned

"I think I better go to bed now, but you guys shouldn't stay so late okay?" she looked down at JJ

"Sure don't worry, we're just finishing up a movie" Eric said and she closed the door behind her

She went now to her own room and locked it from inside she jumped to the bed and stared at the window "good, I'm beaten" she muttered to herself and after a few seconds she was sleeping

Meanwhile…

"So you guys are staying long?" Diane asked Vaughn

"No, not too long" Vaughn said "we have 3 kids at home and Weiss babysitting" he teased

"Oh come on he's not a bad babysitter Michael" Sydney told her husband

"I'm not saying he's bad!" Michael defended himself "I'm just saying he's worse than a kid himself" he finished

"He's you're best! Friend!" Sydney reminded him

"So anyhow…" Marshall interrupted nervously "how your little princess?"

"Which one?" Sydney asked holding Vaughn's hand affectionally

"Hannah" he said looking from Sydney to Vaughn

"She's…alright" Sydney said finding Michael's gaze

"And you?" Marcus asked quietly

"I've been better" Vaughn admitted sadly

"She is still into the whole idea" Sydney told Dixon almost in a whisper "she and Vaughn don't talk much these days"

"I see" he just said and looked firmly at the man in front of him "you should talk to your daughter before it's too late" Dixon told Vaughn, but he refused to meet his eyes

"I know how to deal with my daughter, thank you" Michael said roughly

"I'm just saying" Dixon said calmly

"He's right" Marshall agreed "and plus I heard you talking to her earlier" Carrie added

"Yeah, but we are not talking as much as we used to" Vaughn said

"Well you should" Diane finished

"I will, we just need time to clear things up" Michael said dialing a number on his cell phone "excuse me"

When her husband was out of sight, Sydney spoke to the others "and she has a new friend"

"And what's wrong with having a new one?" Diane asked confused

"A male friend" Sydney corrected herself

"Oh" Carrie and Diane said in unison

"I know" Sydney laughed

"No wonder he's so cranky" Diane told her friend "what's his name?" Carrie asked interested

"Danny" Sydney said quietly

"That makes it even worse!" admitted Marshall and the women cracked in laughter

**so what do you think?? Please review!!**

**Note: sorry if I took too long to update!! I've been really busy!!!**


	3. hockey talk

The begining and the end

**The begining and the end**

**Thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers! ****It means the world to me to know what yiu think !**

CHAPTER 3:

A/N: This chapter is in between POV

Hannnah's POV:

**Today was my very first mission. Everyone inside the agency sort of knows me and helps me, especially Rachel who is really close to mom. Even my grandpa was there to support me, and mom was checking on me, like every five seconds ( I guess, she's supposed to be a mom all the time) but he was missing, Daddy wasn't there, nor he called me to wish me good luck, I wish we were friends again. **

"**Come in Girl scout" I hear Marshall's voice **

"**Here Girl Scout, coming out with the package" I say quietly **

"**Copy that" I hear my mom's kind voice in my ear **

When we got home from work, the oly ones to be found were my brother and sister who had been playing with the nannies all afternoon. Mom gave me a sweet hug and went to check on Isabelle. I just wondered where my dad could be, I even tried to cal him to his cell phone, but he didn't answer it (as expected). Later I remember that whenever he and mom had a fight. He always liked to go and have a quick hockey game with uncle weiss

When I got to the stadium, I hid my bike behind a tree and ran inside. As I had expected it they were both there.

"hey baby girl what are you doing here?" uncle weiss asked as I walked towards them

"I just needed to get out of the house" I lied, while I was talking he didn't look at me. Not once.

"I also wanted to see if we could talk dad?" I asked him and weiss looked at him

"sure" he finally said and he glandced uncle weiss to desapear

"cool I'm out of your way" I laughled at his face and then he walked to the lockers

"how did you escaped from your mom?" he asked me as he sat on a bench

"I just did" I said not wanting to get into any detaiils, because of course I was now a master on sneaking out of the house

"so…good game?" I asked unsure

"I kicked his ass if that what you mean" he said and the first smile I had seen in months apeared on his face

"dad…I" I started but he just turned away

"listen is fine if you want to do this for a living but there's something you should know"

"okay"

"your mother and I didn't want you kids to go trough what we did considering both our parents died on the field" he revealed

"but why?" I asked

"why what?" he asked raising and eyebrow

"why did you become and agent if your prents had already been agents" I told him confused by his life career choice

"it's not that simple" I saw him reach for something on his pocket

"what's that?" I asked looking at the paper

"this is why I don't want you to have the same career we had" he said handing me the paper. It was a picture for what I could see it was grandma and grandpa hugging a little boy, for what I figured the picture had been taken months before grandpa had died. I couldn't say a word. I was so ashamed because I couldn't see how my decisions were afecting him

"I'm sorry" I said and felt tears rolling down my eyes

"hey, don't cry" he said ofering his arms for a hug "I'm the one who should be apologyzing not you" he conforted me bit I could see his eyes were teary

"I just can't accept the fact that you are growing up" he admitted "you are my little girl"

In that moment I knew what my next step would be I just didn't know how I was going to tell kendall and the agency

**So there you have it guys ! next chapter will she quit in order to improve her relationship with Vaughn?? Sorry for the delay I just been too busy !! pease review !!**


	4. quit?

THE BEGINING ANDTHE END

**THE BEGINING ANDTHE END**

**Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn have been married for ten years and have 3 kids: Hannah (14), JJ (4) and Isabelle (1). When Sydney and Vaughn notice something is wrong with their oldest child. They discover their worst nightmare has turned out to be true…**

**A/N: I'M SORRY IF I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY, I'VE JUST BEEN A LITTLE BUSY !**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**CHAPTER 4: QUIT?**

Hanna Bristow walked to director kendall's office, her breath was fast and her heart was almost hurting inside her chest

"good morning agent Brostow" kendall greeted

"morning sir"

"agent flickman told me you needed to see me" the bold man standing infront of her said

"remember when you aproached to me that day in the park, and you told me I had what it was able to be in mission and all" the now almost 15 year old girl said sitting on the chair next to her superior

"go on" the man said without hesitating

"well I…" the girl started but her boss interrupted her

"you wanna quit, don't you?" the agent asked her pupil

" I…" hannah bristow was speechless for the first time in her young life

**Hehehe I know is short, but anyway what will hannah decide? Will she quit in order to reconect with her parents or will the passion for the job be too much for her to handle?**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEGINING ANDTHE END**

**Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn have been married for ten years and have 3 kids: Hannah (14), JJ (4) and Isabelle (1). When Sydney and Vaughn notice something is wrong with their oldest child. They discover their worst nightmare has turned out to be true…**

**Chapter 5: Bleeding heart**

I took a bus on my way home, somehow I couldn't ask mom or dad to pick me up, and I was so ashamed of my self. I definitely couldn't be called the daughter of the two greatest spies of all time.

"Han?" my mom came to meet me at the other. At her sight I let go of my pride and started sobbing

"I don't know what to do anymore!" I was a wreck; I had quit my job, because I didn't want them to suffer. Mom and dad had given everything up for me and my little siblings and instead of thanking them, I made them hate me

"Shh…" mom whispered softly cleaning my tears with her finger "we'll work it out"

"I quit," I said after a short silence. Mom took my hand and led me to the leaving room, we sat on the couch

"You did?" she asked surprised. By her look I figured she had been sure I wouldn't quit after all, I was stubborn as she was

I nodded. A smile appeared on her face, there was an awkward silence

"I quit, but Kendall made me promise him one thing…" I said, mom's smile vanished with my words "that if I ever wanted to go back, I would consider doing so, maybe when I'm older…" I said. She smiled again

"That sounds like a reasonable promise" she hugged me. We stayed like that for a while.

"Hey, what's going on?" we heard dad ask. I turned around to caught his eyes

"We have a reason to celebrate" mom informed him, I hugged him thigh, not ever wanting to be mad at me again

"We do?" he asked confused

"Your daughter became an adult today" I could see a horrified look starting to form in his features

"I quit the agency, I'm not pregnant dad, chill" I cracked into laughter and then broke our hug

"That's" he had no words "are you sure?"

"Sure, I guess, I just want to be a normal teenager for a little while longer" I smirked.

"Good, I like that" he said proudly

"What if we all go out and celebrate," mom said happily

At the word "out" JJ appeared on the scene "we are we going?"

"Out, go grab your jacket J" dad said brushing his hair

"I'll go and get Isabelle" mom headed upstairs

"Come on" dad led me and JJ outside

On our way to the restaurant, my head was all about what my friends would say when I restarted my life at school, what uncle Weiss, grandpa and everyone else would think?

**Okay, what do you think? A while has passed since I posted a chapter for this story! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEGINING ANDTHE END**

**Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn have been married for ten years and have 3 kids: Hannah (14), JJ (4) and Isabelle (1). When Sydney and Vaughn notice something is wrong with their oldest child. They discover their worst nightmare has turned out to be true…**

**A/N: I have missed writing about Vaughn and Sydney and it has been almost 2 years since I last updated this story… I just realized I miss Alias…. It was such a great series and now that Brothers and Sisters was cancelled, I just feel like finishing this story **

**Chapter 6: the truth always comes out **

Hannah's POV

Two weeks had passed since I had been back in school. It wasn't the same as being homeschooled by grandpa and Marshall; I missed my friends and the fact of being just a normal kid, going to a normal school

"So, everything okay now?" Kimberly, one of my friends asked me. I smiled widely. My cover had been that I had moved to France with my grandmother for a while, she had gotten sick and I had to go and take care of her, and also that I could improve my French, which had never been a problem, I had entered a exchange program that had allowed me not to miss any course

"Yeah, I just thought it was time for me to come back, I kind of missed home" I said

"So how was France?" she asked "totally amazing?"

"Awesome" I said. I wasn't really lying about that since I had been there many times before. I had visited many places and I still was in the peak of my youth. I guess having parents like mine wasn't so bad after all

When I got home from school my grandfather's car was parked on the driveway, that couldn't be good. He hadn't taken me leaving the agency not as good as I had expected. He just thought I was perfect for the job

"Hey" I told him "how've been?"

"I'm okay, what about you? How does it feel to be back at school?" he asked as we sat on the kitchen counter

"It felt sort of weird, but it was really nice seeing my friends and teachers again" I smiled

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, they are sure better in English that I ever was" Jack Bristow said with a grin

"No one is better than you… you are the coolest teacher I've ever had grandpa, I'm sorry that I let you down" I lowered my face

"You didn't do such thing; I'm not in any way disappointed by your actions. You did what you thought was best for you and your family" he said quietly "don't ever doubt of what your heart tells you"

"Okay" I said "are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, I hope your mom is cooking" he said quite disgusted

"Yeah, she's making Mexican" I said proudly

Mom had come down from putting Isabelle down "I didn't hear you come in Hannah, how was school?"

"It was…okay" I said vaguely "I felt weird though"

"I'm sure you did, it had been a while since you last saw your friends" she said sweetly

"Where is dad?" I asked. I had noticed that both mom and grandpa were quiet and hadn't mentioned him. Something was going on

"He…" Jack said "I asked him to do something for me"

"What kind of something?" I inquired "a spy thing?"

Grandpa nodded slowly "and?"

"He won't be home for a while" mom told me

"But I thought you guys had retired" I said harshly

"Well, there is no such thing as retirement for spies, you just have it within yourself, you can't help it" grandpa said

I was sure there was something else they were not telling me and I was determined to find out what it was

**Next chapter will be longer: we'll find what is going on with Vaughn and a familiar face makes an astonishing appearance **


End file.
